The present invention relates to a prosthetic device and manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a prosthetic tubular device that is expanded while extending through at least two vertebrae and a spinal disk positioned between these vertebrae.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. Nonetheless, there is an ever-present challenge to enable less invasive surgical techniques, shorten the time required to surgically implant prosthetic devices, decrease patient recovery time, and/or provide other improvements. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.